Thomas the Animated Series - Facial Expressions - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some facial expressions in Thomas the Animated Series in Thomas's Dream Team. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina - (Both beautiful) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Cookie - (Both smart) *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as LacMac - (Both cheeky) *Princess Alumina (from Mario) as Flips - (Both wonderful) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock (from Donald Duck: Goin Quackers and Ducktales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Facial Expressions (For Thomas the Tank Engine) *Smile is the first expression. *Sleep is the second expression. *Smiling With Glee is the third expression. *Calm is the fourth expression. *Happy is the fifth expression. *Grumpy is the sixth expression. *Worried is the seventh expression. *Surprised is the eighth expression. *Eyes Shut is the ninth expression. *Tired is the tenth expression. *Sad is the eleventh expression. *Oh! is the twelvth expression. *Cheeky is the thireenth expression. *Yawn is the fourteenth expression. *Pleased is the fifteenth expression. *Broken-Hearted is the sixteenth expression. *Angry is the seventeenth expression. *Confused is the eighteenth expression. *Astounded is the ninteenth expression. *Nervous is the twentieth expression. *Drowsy is the twenty-first expression. *Depressed is the twenty-second expression. (For Tillie the Little Engine That Could) *Astounded is the first expression. *Sleep is the second expression. *Drowsy is the third expression. *Pleased is the fourth expression. *Yawn is the fifth expression. *Smile is the sixth expression. *Cheeky is the seventh expression. *Smiling with Glee is the eighth expression. *Grumpy is the ninth expression. *Angry is the tenth expression. *Depressed is the eleventh expression. *Worried is the twelvth expression. *Sad is the thirteenth expression. *Broken Hearted is the fourteenth expression. *Eyes Shut is the fifteenth expression. *Confused is the sixteenth expression. *Tired is the seventeenth expression. *Nervous is the eighteenth expression. *Oh! is the ninteenth expression. *Happy is the twentieth expression. *Surprised is the twenty-first expression. *Calm is the twenty-second expression. (For Ten Cents the Tugboat) *Happy is the first expression. *Cheeky is the second expression. *Broken Hearted is the third expression. *Angry is the fourth expression. *Surprised is the fifth expression. *Grumpy is the sixth expression. *Confused is the seventh expression. *Eyes shut is the eighth expression. *Oh! is the ninth expression. *Tired is the tenth expression. *Worried is the eleventh expression. *Pleased is the twelfth expression. *Ah! is the thirteenth expression. *Depressed is the fourteenth expression. (For Little Toot the Tugboat) *Smile is the first expression. *Pleased is the second expression. *Jolly is the third expression. *Angry is the fourth expression. *Sad is the fifth expression. *Oh! is the sixth expression. *Tired is the seventh expression. *Eyes Shut is the eighth expression. *Sad is the ninth expression. (For Princess Alumina) *Calm is the first expression. *Broken Hearted is the second expression. *Happy is the third expression. *Pleased is the fourth expression. *Angry is the fifth expression. *Confused is the sixth expression. *Surprised is the seventh expression. *Confused is the eighth expression. *Eyes Shut is the ninth expression. *Smile is the tenth expression. *Sad is the eleventh expression. *Scared is the twelfth expression. (For Father)(For Merlock)(For Madame Amberley) Category:UbiSoftFan94